bizaardvarkfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jarry Modmega/Bizardvark is dumb
So instead of making an intro, for now I'm just gonna use specific examples to prove my point. Draw my life They completely wasted this episode/idea. A "draw my life" usually shows the progress a youtuber has made through their life on their channel, their early childhood, their struggle, and their resolution. Paige and Frankie's DML has barely anyone that. In the beginning, they were right about the fact that they were too young/ not progressed enough into their channel to make one. They should've waited to make one until A. They had a 500,000-1,000,000 subscribers or B. They were at least adults or near adulthood. Jumping the gun on that was a big mistake. Their DML is a 30 second video that recaps the beginning of the pilot. No substance whatsoever. And while they are still pretty young to be making a DML, they still could have detailed so much. Where and when were they born? What about their families? Any interests and hobbies when they were younger? They included no background information, so it feels pretty empty. But the best decision would have been to make it the last episode of the show, to showcase all the progress and experiences they've made since working at Voogle. And just for reference, theodd1sout was asked to do a DML during his Q and A. He is 19 and has almost a million subscribers, and yet he declined on it. He explained that he wasn't at that point in his life to make one, and he should wait some time longer until he makes one (though his channel consists of small ancedotes from his life, so it's up to him whether a DML would be necessary. Then again, Swoozie made one, and his channel consists of a similar idea) Also throughout the episode Paige and Frankie try to one-up each other, trying to prove that they have a more interesting life than the other. This is absolutely unnecessary and pointless. From the DMLs I've watched (Mat Pat, Markiplier, Smosh, and many others) they don't use studpid antics to make their lives more interetsing. Instead they simply tell their life story. It feels honest, down-to-earth, and relatable. It feels like Paige and Frankie are trying to make themsleves better than others, specifically thier viewers, though they probably don't realize it. Hater comments This is another episode/ idea wasted. In short, Frankie gets hater comments and feels really bad. Though I find it weird that they are already getting hater comments this early in their YouTube careers. What's kind of dumb though is that they are already made fun of at their school and they have thick skin over that. Yet when they get one hateful comment they get upset over it. I guess it's because the person who commented is intangible to them, but still... But this is the stupidest part of the episode. They eventually find that the commenter was a little girl whose really smart. She explains that she commented because she letting out frustration on social economics and principles of physics or something. It's such a stupid response to what is a great problem on YouTube. Dealing with hateful comments is definitely a struggle for a youtuber, and overcoming that Category:Blog posts